Grandma is this yours?
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Summary: While tidying out her grandmother's closet Mia finds something a little less Queenly.
1. Chapter 1

**Grandma is this yours?**

**Rating: T, for later chapter**

**AN: I do not own Princess Diaries in anyway shape or form.**

**Summary: While tidying out her grandmother's closet Mia finds something a little less Queenly.**

It had been nearly a year since the almost wedding. Clarisse and Joe were moving out of the palace and into their new home, finally. Now Mia loves her grandma very much but Clarisse was having a few difficulties letting go of her crown.

It had been a hectic week. Mia had a conference nearly every day so she was missing her last moments with her grandma and Joe. Charlotte had desperately trying to give her Queen an hour with Clarisse but it was proving difficult.

Clarisse was in her chamber clearing out her closet, yes her ladies maids had thought it was their job but Clarisse had insisted she do it herself. As she neatly packed away her shoes a figure quietly walked in.

"Olivia, I told you I'd prefer to do it myself, you've done more than enough for me over the years" she informed the figure whom she thought was Olivia.

"Well grandma if you don't want my help, Grandma" Clarisse gasped realising her Granddaughter had managed to come and see her. She instructed Mia on what her tidying system was and they got to it. Despite their talking they had tided out most of the closet in under 3 hours, which was quick for them. The last thing to be cleared out was her wardrobe.

Mia was disappointed. It was no surprise she had been hoping to find something worth tormenting her grandmother about but there had not been. As Clarisse put the last suit dress into the assigned trunk. Mia walked into the long wardrobe.

"Why is your wardrobe so long?" she asked bouncing childishly over the long room. As Clarisse was about to answer Mia classically tripped over own feet and into the back panels. Clarisse came in and laughed at Mia who was in a heap on the floor. She knew she'd miss her granddaughter's clumsiness. Helping her up Mia blushed and hugged her there was a loud clatter as the back which Mia had crashed into fell to the ground.

Quick as flash Clarisse grabbed it to push it up but Mia was quicker and jumped into what looked like a small room. Clarisse knowing what was in there left swiftly.

"Grandma is this yours?" Mia asked holding up a rather unqueenly garment.

**Hope you liked it. What do you think the unqueenly garment might be?**

**That-Geek-In-a-Hat©**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandma is this yours?**

**Hello everybody thank you for your lovely reviews. When I wrote this I didn't intend to write any more chapters however I have been persuaded to. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own princess diaries in any shape or form I do own the plot**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

* * *

Mia stood for several moments waiting for an answer as she did this she studied the garment in front of her. It was yellow, bright yellow, it had fringing it was also short, like seriously short. Shorter then the dress she wanted for her 18th and that had been mid thigh. Realising Clarisse wasn't coming back she placed the 'dress' (more like a shirt) over her arm and went to say goodbye.

When she reached the hall where everybody else was she put the shimmery dress behind her back and walked over to her grandmother.

"Charlotte this is from me. You are not to open it until I leave. Understand" Clarisse told Charlotte who nodded and accepted the lilac envelope. Mrs Kowt and Olivia were also handed envelopes. Clarisse looked Mia in the eye a sort of 'don't you dare' look. She kissed her on her cheek and hugged her. Mia then hugged Joe. Clarisse and Joe turned to the door, Clarisse was relived that Mia hadn't revealed her, well it was one of her favourites but it wasn't very queen like.

"Oh grandma, you forgot something" Mia shouted revealing the tiny dress/shirt. Slowly Joe pulled Clarisse back, who was all of sudden eager to go. Mia stood with the garment in front in plain view of everyone. A smile spread over Joe's face as he remembered the memory attached to it.

A rather red Clarisse walked back to Mia, who was pretty happy with herself as she handed Clarisse the garment. She was angry but knew she could get her own back easily. She took her granddaughter's shoulder and whispered something to her. The colour in Mia's face drained and the smug smile no more. Once in the car Joe and Clarisse sat hand in hand.

"What did you say to her?" Joe asked after a while. Clarisse smiled cheekily and moved closer to her husband.

"I simply thanked her and told her it would come in handy for tonight" she giggled into his ear. He laughed at Clarisse's revenge. Kissing her slowly passionately and full of desire.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. I'll let all you dirty minded folk imagine what happens next. I wrote this with a certain dress Julie Andrews actually wore in the performance Mama's rap. It's really funny I recommend you watch it.**

**Please read and review. **

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

**P.S I'm working on a sequel to In the mind of the king.**


End file.
